User talk:Warrior166
holla Black Gravios Rathalos Soul U has High Grade Earplug and high defense but remember to put on some health jewels Ookamikazuchi 17:25, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Akantor i first soloed it with eternal schisms but theres other ways. for instance Onslaught Hammer or Dragon Demolisher, Smolder dragonsword. whatever hammers work real well as long as you hit its face if you want to use the Smolder Dragonsword I recommend flash bombs. Remember Throw flash bomb attack three times then do the triangle circle move put up sword then throw another flash bomb when yu run out attack its back legs constantly. if you can keep knocking him down, your set one time when me and my brother fought it i attacked his back left leg and my bro attacked his back right so as soon as he fell down and got back up again... he fell down...again dual swords same strategy except instead of three hit triangle circle flash ... throw flash One Devilish Dance put up swords flash lather rinse repeat dead akantor oh and useful tip Auto Tracker = Best Friend Ookamikazuchi 07:48, 14 June 2008 (UTC) kirin The best way is to get the sandman spike and attack untill it falls asleep then place Two Large Barrel Bomb +s .Hard but possible . If you get the Hi Sandman Spike all the easier Ookamikazuchi 21:40, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Fatalis... sorry wont be much help here but everyone at my school says Akantor Bow and large barrelbomb + when it switchs sides of the area Ookamikazuchi 19:52, 21 June 2008 (UTC) ----- Actually now i actually do have some advice for the CRIMSON Fatalis. If you hadn't looked at my user page in while, I finally killed one. Get some good gunner armor with reckless abandon +1 or +2, +3 works well but not necessary, and at least 4 slots. You need to have the akantor bow and five bombardier jewels on the armor and bow. now get 10 large barrels, 10 gunpowder, 10 scatter fish, 3 large barrel-bombs, 2 large barrel bombs+, power coatings, 20 empty bottle, 20 nitroshrooms, 1,2,3 book of combos, potions, thats all thats NECESSARY. Mega Juices are optional but make your life much easier, same with demondrugs/armorskins High Grade earplug also makes your life much easier. always stand in front of him but slightly to the left or right from a distance and shoot his face. Alwasy watch out for the meteors, theres a white shadow thingy where they'll land and when ever it trys hop and dive just roll to the left or right whenever it flies up run towards its shadow. if you here it shooting fireballs, 2 BarrelBomb+s, if it decides to hover just off the ground after its fireballs and its tail is close enough to the barrelbombs, shoot them anyways, that'll get his ass back on the ground.if it dives, then just sit back and watch it faceplant. When it reaches armor(about 30 minutes in if your soloing it) mode just shoot it anywhere since it always does the same damage. MAKE SURE YOU SHOOT OUT ITS EYE AND HORNS. Ookamikazuchi 09:07, 25 June 2008 (UTC) White fatalis Me and my bro took one down yesterday. basically the same as /\ that except when it flies it may fly to one of three places. 1. a pillar and here he summons alot of lightning . when it does this theres a spot where you can stand and the lightning wont hit you. i dont know how to describe where it is but if you watch some of the White fatalis guides they tell you, After this is THE BEST time to hit him with barrelbombs. 2. the exact opposite of where you enter the area (if you started at the camp and ran up the tower, not from where you start the mission at) but a lot higher, Here he'll either Shoot Three Lightning balls or dive, For the lightning balls just get on the opposite side of the area and watch, if they get too close, move, afterward he'll fly closer and descend, good time for barrelbombs; if he dives, run like hell. 3. he flies to the south part of the area, same as 2. oh and if you didnt know you can carve of the face 3 times and body 4 or 5 times and i think the tail a couple times, not sure about that one Ookamikazuchi 02:38, 26 June 2008 (UTC) 2 Hit Kill White Fatalis It wasn't exactly a cheat or hack. What the guy did was cut out the All the fight except for those two hits. Now If the Eternal Eradicator could actually kill a White Fatalis in two hits i would probaly have it right now. I don't know how but i would. Ookamikazuchi 05:48, 26 June 2008 (UTC)